


Podfic: Dinner and a Movie

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark watch a movie and deepen their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 2: Dinner and a Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164096) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 2 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?o72g5wv2dg387ye)


End file.
